


The Romantic Confusions

by Gravity2711



Category: SheZow
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity2711/pseuds/Gravity2711
Summary: Noa Hollander is Kelly's best friend as well as SheZow's new partner, one with powers. Only problem is Noa has a crush on her partner, and her best friend's brother.





	1. Chapter 1

_Noa Hollander_

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. I wasn't like Maz and just walked in unannounced. I liked the fact my best friend's parents actually liked having me round, plus I needed them to like me so I could continuously stay over.

My phone rang just as Guy opened the door, "Hey Hollander," he said with a smirk, "what's up?" He asked me. I checked my phone and it was a text from SheZow, asking if I was free to train tonight. I wasn't and typed back my response. 

"I'm here to stay the weekend," I reminded him, without looking up from my phone. My parents were constantly out of town on superhero business so I'd lived with my grandparents until they had to go into assisted living so I stay around a friend's house, and now it was almost always at Kell's place. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were coming," he lied, so easy to tell he was lying as well. Guy always messes with his hair when he lies; it was a really cute tell. 

"Whatever weirdo," I said and pushed past him, messing up his hair more before going up to my best friend's room. I used to feel sorry for Kelly having Guy as a twin but something changed my opinion of him, couldn't specify the time or the thing but something definitely flipped my feelings about him.

I knocked before going in, and Kelly was finishing off the math homework. "What did you get for exercise 4H?" She asked me, putting her pen down. 

"Uh X is equal to -6 or 5/2," I said and dropped my bag onto her bed. "Your brother is being weird again," I said, throwing myself face first into her bed. 

"It's Guy, No, he's always weird," she said and turned around on the chair to look at me. 

"Weirder than usual," I told her and propped myself up on my elbows, looking out the window into the garden to spy on Maz and Guy being extreme stunt idiots.

"How weird?" She asked me curiously, and then she asked a follow up question, "like effeminate weird or just boy weird?" And I had to say it was a specific brand of Guy weird.

"He lied about forgetting I was staying over this weekend," I told her and she looked confused by it.

"He was freaking out yesterday about you coming over this weekend," she informed me, "like I think he actually cleaned up his room," she said and that was weird. Guy was a slob, and he embraced it to a point that I respected him for it. 

My phone buzzed again and I pulled it out, to see I had another text from SheZow. "Who is it?" Kell asked me, always nosey but never pushy about it.

"Some guy I met last week, he's been trying to get me to go on a date with him," I told her and read the text. 

' _How about you finally come see the base? - Love SZ xx_ '

 I did want to see the She-Cave but it might involve me giving up my secret identity, and I enjoy being able to keep my superhero work and my civilian life separate. 

' _What are the conditions? - SL_ ' 

"So are you going to go out with him?" She asked me. 

"Not my type, Kell," I said and rolled over. Kelly lay down next to me and we both stared at the ceiling. 

It was silent for a while. "Truth or Dare?" Kelly asked me, breaking the silence and I knew what she wanted to ask me. I wasn't good at talking about my feelings, blame the superhero lineage for that, but I'm real good at playing truth or dare.

SheZow had texted me back. 

' _No Conditions, just want to spend some time with my partner outside of fighting crime - Love SZ xx'_

I sighed. We'd end up telling each other the truth eventually but going to the cave had no conditions. However, I had plans with Kelly, Maz and Guy; we were going to go see the Lady Killerz live and totally mosh it up. "Truth Kell," I said and typed back my answer to SheZow. My civilian friends came first right now. 

' _Can't tonight. - SL_ '

"What's the big secret you're keeping from me?" She asked me. I didn't know which would be worse for me, telling her that I was SheZow's crime fighting partner or that I have a major thing for her twin brother. 

"My parents, they're members of the Superhero Action Guild, which is why they're hardly ever around," I told her honestly. "Truth or Dare?" I asked her. She was taking a moment to process that. She went to ask a question but then remembered it was her turn not mine.

"Dare," Kelly decided and I decided. I got my phone out and showed her what I wanted her to do to embarrass herself. "Seriously?" She asked me. 

"A dare is a dare Kell," I reminded her and she got up, snatched her phone off the desk then stormed out. She was a girl on a mission right now so she could ask me more questions.

SheZow then decided to ring me. I pulled my locket out from under my top and kissed it. It lit up, "vocal please," I said and a kiss same out from the locket then went through my throat.

I picked up to SheZow. "I'm busy this weekend, except for crime fighting," I told her seriously. 

"Relax, Silver Locket," she said, "I was checking that we were okay, you were kinda blunt with me earlier," she explained to me and I went back to looking out the window. Maz and Guy were out there but Guy was on the phone.

"I'm fine, just really need some civilian time with my friend right now," I told her and dropped back down onto Kell's bed.

"What kind of my Civilian time?" She asked me. 

"I'm going to go see Lady Killerz with some friends," I informed her and Kelly came back into her room. "Gotta Go," I said and hung up on her. 

Kell showed me the photo of her with her brother's used boxers on her head. "Just going to..." I muttered and sent it to myself to add to my large collection of embarrassing Hamden Twins photos.

"Truth or Dare?" Kell asked me.

"Truth," I said and I knew she wanted to ask me if I was a superhero too.

"So do you have superpowers?" She asked me.

"Yeah, my dad's side of the family has a legacy," I told her, deciding to tell her a little more than what she asked me. "It's called the Silver, this magical energy that manifests inside us, and we control it with family artefacts," I explained to her and wrapped my hand around my locket.

"Truth," Kell said before I asked her. She didn't want another dare about her putting gross things on her precious hair. 

"What's the deal with you and Maz?" I asked her as she dropped down, face first into the pillow, next to me. It was obvious he was crazy for Kelly but totally conflicted by the fact she's his best friend's twin sister.

She screamed into her pillow before looking at me. "I really like him but he's Guy's best friend, which makes it totally awkward between us," she confessed.

"And that is why the Silver gave us Lady Killerz," I told her and patted her on the back. "So let's change because I have an outfit for you that's going drive Maz crazy when guys hit on you tonight," I told her and rolled off the bed and picked up my bag.

I opened it and Kelly smirked a little, "so jealous," she agreed with me. This is also why Kelly and I were such good friends, because we were the same but different. I rebelled more than her but that was just so my parents would come home. "So is your outfit going to make Guy jealous?" She asked me; Kell could read me pretty well and she didn't seem to care about my thing for her twin right now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Noa Hollander_  

"Why have we never seen these guys live before?!" Maz screamed to Guy over the music. It was nice to know that my friends appreciated my music choices. I really wanted to get up on stage and sing with the Lady Killerz. 

"Do it!" Kelly yelled in my ear as some guy danced up against her then Maz looked real pissed off at the guy. 

I made my move as Maz made his to keep the guy off of Kelly. I made my play at the stage, pushing off other fans to get some lift then made a jump at the stage.

I caught the hand of the lead singer, Mr Lady Killer himself, Maxi Kill and he pulled me up from the other fans in the pits. "Well, hello pretty little lady," he said into the microphone. I was crazy excited to be this close to  _the_ Lady Killerz. "What might your name be?" He asked me.

"Noa," I told him. I was so excited to be this close to Maxi Kill. 

"And who are you here with Miss Noa?" He asked me. I pointed to Kell, who was now giving the two rock devil horns. 

"My best friend Kelly," I told him and she got pushed up onto the stage with me.

"Well, in honour of two best friend fans, I think we sing ' _My Bloody Beaten Friends and I_ '," Maxi decided and we both screamed. We absolutely love this song; it's how I introduced Kell to The Lady Killerz.

They signed my face, and my new tour muscle shirt. "I'm never going to sleep again," I decided as Kelly jumped on Maz's back. That wasn't exactly being subtle about the whole not sure about being in a relationship with him.

"That was so good!" Guy yelled and I laughed a little. Kelly kissed Maz on the cheek and Guy noticed. His jaw tightened subtly; he was obviously affected by his sister kissing his best friend, even if it was just on the cheek.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked him, "Kell and Maz, I mean," I justified and he shrugged.

"She's always my sister, I'm always going to be protective of her, but there's no one I'd trust more with her than him," he told me and I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"Why aren't you being weird with me?" I asked him and fiddled with my locket.

"What do you mean?" Guy asked me. 

"You've been weird around me for the past two years," I said and he just shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets. 

"I didn't realise I was," he told me and I ran my fingers through my hair. 

"You've been lying to me, Guy Eli Hamden," I said and he messed with his hair, "it's small stuff but you've never lied to me before this year," I explained to him and I watched my best friend be happy. My locket started feeling hot against my skin then something exploded and Guy put his body around me to protect me from it.

"Mwhahaha!" Dark Dove yelled and Kelly took this as her moment to drag me away into a nearby alleyway. Guy and Maz went the other direction from Dark Dove.

"Transform or something," Kelly told me and I pulled my locket from under my top.

I kissed my locket and focused my energy. "Silver rebirth," I said and light exploded from the locket, transforming me into the Silver Locket. 

"You look awesome!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes. 

"Just stay here until it's over Kel, and if anyone asks I ran for cover or help," I told her and she agreed before I sped out of the alleyway.

Shezow was already there. "What's his dealio babes?" I asked her and put my hands on my hips. There was a blast and I threw up a silver shield to protect us from it. Dark Dove was from the opposite family of the Silvers, always has it out for me and my dad. 

"Some artefact at the museum," Shezow told me and I forced the shield out at him. It sent him flying across the street and into a building. 

"What artefact?" I asked her and Sheila appeared out of the ring.

"You should be familiar with it, Silver Locket, it's the first Silver family amulet," Sheila told me and that wasn't good. 

"Oh we have to get it first," I said seriously and I needed to get it and keep it away from a member of the Darks.

"You've got it girlfriend," she said confidently and we climbed into the Shehicle. The car took off fast and I barely had time to strap myself in. 

We made it to the museum first, "we just need to borrow something from you," I said as I walked into the museum. I was being pulled to the artefact, like Iron to a magnet. 

"The Silver family sword," I said and it was so beautiful. I picked it up and it came to life, the ancient sword looked like liquid silver the second my hand made contact with it then it's length adjusted to my height. It was so perfectly balanced for me to use it but I wouldn't; it was like sacrilege to use someone else's power artefact, unless you have no other choice to. 

"Where do you want to keep it?" Shezow asked me and I managed to manifest a sheath from silver energy, strapping the sword to my back.

"I don't have a base of operations so can I keep it at yours?" I asked her as we walked back to the car. 

"Sure thing," she said as I climbed into the passenger seat of the shehicle. "So what about your friend?" She asked me.

"She knows who I am, and I'll call her to tell what happened," I told her and pulled my phone out from my jacket. I had to call Kel to tell her what was going on right now and that I'd be back when I knew the sword was secure.

It barely rang before Kelly picked up, "Are you guys okay?" She asked me, sounding all worried about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm with my partner," I told her and I briefly looked at Shezow. As much as Noa is crushing on Guy, Silver Locket has a serious thing for Shezow. I knew that I could never had a relationship with either of them whilst I was active as a hero and keeping secrets from both of them.

"I'll see you in the She-cave then," Kelly told me, "I'm head of the fan club," she reminded me, "you really think I'm not in on the operation?" She asked me and that was a fair point but the head of my fan club wasn't in on my operations. Although, Shezow is different to me, since it's the same name passed on from woman to woman, not like the Silver being a family legacy and taking different names with different artefacts, forged from the silver at birth. 

"I didn't want to presume," I told her, "I'll be back once we've put the sword safe," I told her and I also had to make sure that no one tried to touch it.

"So what's the big deal about it?" She asked me. 

"Tell you later," I said, "I got to go, I'll see you once it's safe," I said and hung up on her.

Shezow pulled up in the She-cave and it was pretty cool. Kelly was there at the computer. "Hey Sheila," I said brightly and took the sword out. "Where can I put it?" I asked them and a platform lifted from the ground.

"I'll make sure no one touches it," Sheila assured me and I put the sword down, watched as it returned to its previous state.

"Kelly, has your friend made it back yet?" Shezow asked her and that was my signal to leave. 

"No but it's Noa, no one would survive attacking her," Kelly said and no one would. I mean, I'd kick their ass without powering up. I was just that awesome and my best friend knew it.

"And on that note, I have to go," I said and pointed over my shoulder. "See you later She-Z," I said with a smile.

"You too, S-L," she said and we hugged then I just left without another word passing between us.  I was just coming up for a cover story for Maz, Guy and the parental units. It was going to have to be flawless to convince Boxter the hero hating cop that I wasn't a superhero and just got lost in the chaos.


End file.
